<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【麻将桌专场】道具4p乱搞 by KRAY030127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473991">【麻将桌专场】道具4p乱搞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRAY030127/pseuds/KRAY030127'>KRAY030127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRAY030127/pseuds/KRAY030127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>纯属为了爽瞎搞黄色<br/>  4p预警<br/>  接受不了请屏蔽谢谢<br/>  我是BT不要上升孩子们<br/>  有道具</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【麻将桌专场】道具4p乱搞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>纯属为了爽瞎搞黄色<br/>  4p预警<br/>  接受不了请屏蔽谢谢<br/>  我是BT不要上升孩子们<br/>  有道具</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>麻将桌<br/>  文俊辉咽了口唾液，喉结上下滚动，左手颤颤巍巍地抚上门把手，给自己下了足够强的心理暗示，一闭眼，一推门。<br/>  “呼……还好……”不在<br/>  谁知文俊辉松的一口气还没有松完，冷不丁的一声泣音吓得文俊辉直接嗲了毛。<br/>  “呜嗯嗯……啊啊”<br/>  是从卫生间传来的，文俊辉背后冒了一层冷汗，即使再害怕，为了自家弟弟还是一鼓作气冲了进去。<br/>  “明浩！”<br/>  隔着水蒸气，徐明浩全身赤裸地躺在男人怀里，手腕被绑在胸口固定在脖颈处，平常素金的镜框早不知被丢到了哪里，微长的刘海盖住了红彤彤的眼睛，小嘴张着急促地呼吸，胸腔随之一浮一浮的将两粒红豆送到文俊辉的视野当中。<br/>  金珉奎转目错过呆愣在原地的文俊辉，下身与之风云清淡不符的狠戾顶弄让徐明浩只得咬紧口中的束缚呜呜咽咽。<br/>  反应过来时已经来不及了，文俊辉被简单粗暴地扛起来扔到床上，来人三两下将文俊辉纤细的手腕绑在床头，颔首吻住了正欲轻启的薄唇。<br/>  衣服被熟练地褪去，手掌按在青涩的身体上，感受着毫无规律的颤动，好似上天赐予的最完美的音律。<br/>  上次在办公室被全圆佑清醒的状态下强女干的记忆回笼，恐惧淹没了文俊辉的理智。<br/>  开口，是他自己都没注意的颤音:<br/>  “求求你……放过我好不好？”<br/>  “你说呢，小野猫”<br/>  全圆佑嘴角扯了一个简单的弧度，开始啃咬文俊辉的脖颈喉结，一路顺着往下，到胸前的两点……小腹……阴茎……<br/>  “真的不要……求求你……求你啊啊！”<br/>  毫无怜香惜玉意识的全圆佑直接捅进了干涩的肠道，不顾身下人的求饶尖叫，直挺挺地混合着差点撕裂为求生分泌的一点点肠液。<br/>  文俊辉咬着牙，意识就快随着瞳孔涣散之时，金珉奎就着插入的姿势抱徐明浩向床的方向走来。<br/>  娇嫩的女穴正对着文俊辉迷茫的脸颊，努力对瞳孔聚了聚焦，同样失神的徐明浩被扔在了文俊辉的手边。<br/>  “明浩？明浩！”<br/>  文俊辉无视了自己的处境，立刻想伸手拦住弟弟的肩头给予安慰，通过肢体接触明显能感受到徐明浩身体的痉挛，哥哥焦急的呼唤也无法聚焦失去意识的徐明浩。<br/>  好疼啊……<br/>  俊哥你在哪儿？<br/>  徐明浩感觉自己飘飘忽忽的，身下不过休息了一会儿会儿，就再次被巨物填满。<br/>  好难受啊……<br/>  俊哥……<br/>  意识回归，徐明浩楞楞地看着眼睛熟悉的脸挂着泪痕，紧闭着双眸环住他的身体。<br/>  “俊哥？……！”<br/>  身下嗡嗡作响的双头按摩棒深入两人的女穴，闻声布满地跳动起来彰显自己的存在感。<br/>  徐明浩和文俊辉是少见的双性人，除却男性固有的性器外还多了阴道和女穴，当然没有子宫供给二人生育。<br/>  两人疼痛中紧紧拥抱彼此，女穴紧凑地挨在一起含着快速耕耘的按摩棒，身后两位健壮的男人也不服输地整根没入再拔出。<br/>  “不要了……好疼啊呜呜……会死的会……！”<br/>  文俊辉泪眼微微睁开一条狭长的缝隙，红色眼尾上挑，说不出的魅惑勾引，徐明浩喉结微动，听到他喊痛，探首覆上了他的双唇。<br/>  全圆佑和金珉奎相视一眼，将两人平放在一起交换位置，身后重新没入巨物被填满，徐明浩闭着眼睛闷哼一声，继续固执地亲吻安抚着险些昏阙的文俊辉。<br/>  “疼……轻点……不要啊啊……呜嗯呜呜呜”<br/>  “拔出来拔出来……好疼啊啊！”<br/>  “出……出去……慢点啊！”<br/>  徐明浩的眼泪滴在文俊辉的眼里，两人混合在一起，即是一体。<br/>  金珉奎伸手将两人体下因为冲撞而进进出出倒腾内壁的按摩棒拿出来，精水瞬间喷在了对方的小腹上。<br/>  “啊……啊……”<br/>  文俊辉被顶撞得翻白眼昏阙过去，刚醒的徐明浩就成了两人的目标，上下两个洞穴被填满，瘦削的身子在云雨中起起伏伏。<br/>  黑暗中，光明就在身边。<br/>  徐明浩定格在昏迷的文俊辉身上。<br/>  那是他的光。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>